Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3/Lookalike
This is the second episode of Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3. Summary While Sonic and Sally set out to investigate what NICOLE told them, Snivley plans to release Naugus and Robotnik from the Void as a last resort! He had also heard of Robotnik's completed but unused project... Metal Sonic! Characters *Sonic *Sally *NICOLE *Sinvley *Dr. Robotnik *Naugus *Metal Sonic *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Layla the FoxSkunk *Tom de Lupin Transcript and Sally are investigating. orange hedgehog is seen running on the grassy plains as an orange blur, who was followed by a skunk girl in pink clothing and a foxskunk girl hybrid as well. Sonic skids to a stop. Sonic: Huh? fast orange hedgehog stops; we see that it is Jack the Hedgehog, along with the magical skunk girl named Patricia the Skunk and the foxskunk girl hybrid named Layla the FoxSkunk. Jack: Whoa...! Did I see someone? Patricia: I think so. (Notice Sonic & Sally & she smiles) Hey, there's some friendly faces. Layla: And is that blue Hedgehog who we think it is? Jack: (waving hello to Sonic & Sally) Hello there! Sorry for the zooming around! We're just doing our fun of exercise to stretch our legs. Sally: I see... well, NICOLE sent us to investigate something. Patricia: We see. Maybe we can help you out with the investigation. My name is Patricia the Skunk. Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog. Layla: And I'm Layla the FoxSkunk. Sally: My name is Sally Alicia Acorn. Sonic: And y'all know me! Jack: Who wouldnt remember, the fastest cousin alive of mine, Sonic the Hedgehog. (Shaking hands with Sonic) Sonic: (grins) Patricia: (shaking hands with Sally, while smiling) It's a pleasure to meet you, Sally. You must be a very kind woman. Sally: (giggles) Thank you. Patricia: Your very welcome. (Giggles as well) Layla: So what have you been investigating about? We would like to know. Sonic: Well, people keep havin' bad dreams. They say someone is comin'... ???: (shy) Um, excuse me? Sally: Huh? Tom: I am Tom the wolf, I-I need your help. Sonic: What's up. Tom: My pack is gone. Sally: Strange... Tom: I need your help. Sonic: Okay. He sniffles Patricia: (gently comforts Tom) It's alright little one. We can help you. Sally nods. Tom: (Hugs Patricia) Sonic: Let's go already. Tom: (Growls) Sonic: ... Tom: Some hero you are Sally: If you keep acting like that, we're not going to help you. Tom: He is the reason why i ran, he is the reason my home was aflame, him and his army of SWAT Bots Sonic: Robotnik? Tom: No you, I saw you mid air as my village burned Sally: What? Jack: Scuse a me, what? Layla: Will you please lead us the way? Patricia: And if what your saying is true, you uh might wanna wear this. (places a cloak disguise on Sonic) Sonic: Yeah. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (follow Tom with Sonic & Sally in hopes of him leading the way to his village) Tom stops in front of the burnt remains of the de Lupin village Layla: Yikes, you weren't kidding about the village being burnt down. Patricia: (looking around with Jack & Layla with Tom, Sonic & Sally) Where is everybody? Jack: (to Sonic) You might wanna stay hidden until we figure out the mystery. The rest of us will handle this. Sonic: Aight. Patricia: Sonic please stay put. Jack, Layla, Sally & Tom, let's search for clues. Jack: (looking around with Patricia & Layla, Sally & Tom) Hello? Tom runs to his hut only to find the burnt remains Patricia: (comforts Tom as well with Jack & Layla) We're so very sorry for what has happened. We hope that there is a way we can help make it up to you. Sally: Im so sorry... Layla: I'm starting to think that there's more to this Nightmare & burnt village situation than we thought. Tom: Its because of your Blue friend, I always though he actually ran not used jets to boost his speed Sally glares at him. Tom:(Glares at her) Sonic: I didn't do nothin'. Jack: (stops Sally & Tom from glaring) Stop it with the salty glares, please! Are we just about done? (offscreen goat bleat SFX) Listen, we don't have time to argue when someone else is still out there doing the damage. Like it or not, were all mobians here & the right thing to do is to have to work together to figure out this mystery about the nightmares & the burnt village without pointing fingers & playing the blame game here. Understand? Patricia: Jack's right. Let's put all of our Issues aside & work together as a team, a freedom fighter team without worry. Layla: Wait a minute, jets? Tom, I think you helped us found ourselves a clue that mean one thing if we're correct. Patricia: Wait, Layla's right. Jets are actually by aircraft machines. Tom:(Goes to wander through the burnt remains) sighs, and then notices something in the distance. Layla: Tom, please come back. We can't go out alone...! Patricia: (to Sally) Sally? What is it? Sally: Looks like a robot. Jack: Where? (Looks around to where Sally is looking at) Layla, can you get Tom just in case? Layla: (hurries out to find Tom) Tom, please come back! I think we found something. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (looks out with Sonic, Sally & Tom at where Sally is looking) grabs a rock and throws it at the robot. bot dodges. Sonic: That robot looks just like me... Tom: (runs and grabs a spear on the ground and charges) Robot: (far faster than him and dodges again) Jack: Whoa, talk about a need for speed, it's fast. Patricia: Something tells me that metal robot is the real culprit. Layla: Now this is something we don't see everyday. Looks like we will have to take it down together. Jack: (nods while he charges with his super speed & spindashes at the robot) robot grabs Jack and flings him away. Jack: AH HOOEY! (crashes to the ground, getting up slowly) I'm ok. Sonic: (spindashes at his robot counterpart, knocking him down) Patricia: Quick, let's try to strap the robot down. (Uses her pink magic to launch magic orbs at the robot, to try & bind it to the ground with Layla's help with her Purple magic) succeed. Layla: (holding down the robot with her magic with Patricia's magic help) Yes, we got it! Patricia: This will hold it down for a long while. Jack: Question, what kind of robot that looks like my cousin, Sonic? Sonic: It's kinda like a metal version of me... ???: That's because it is, imbecile. Tom: What? Snivley: (walks to them) Its name is Metal Sonic. It was created by Dr. Robotnik... but he never got the chance to use it. So I did. Tom: (growls and attempts to throw his spear) Bots grab him. Snivley: Tsk tsk tsk. Nice try, boy. Category:Episodes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3 Episodes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3